This Is Me Can Ya Handle It?
by YukiTenshi04
Summary: Discontinued?


A brief about me: I am the one and only YuRy-chan you may call. Nevertheless, I'm YukiTenshi04. Beer with me I have grammar issues and spelling. So, please for give me. You send comments to or It may take a while for a response.

Disclaimer: I do not know YYH. If did Yusuke and Kurama would be together and Keiko would have been dead a long time ago and a few other things would be changed.

WARNING: 100 yaoi relationships for the most part. Drugs usage, abuse, mention raped on YYH characters and my poor OC, OOC a little not a lot, Hiei being a bastard, cutting, and much more. (Even flash backs.)

Notes:

Thought

My commentary

''Song

"::" My songs I made for my OC to sing

**Bold** important

_Italicized_quoting

_Italicized and underlined_ different language French, Spanish, Portuguese, whatever comes to. Also, will me mixed together for OC native languages Meaning will be at bottom of the chapters.

Notes will be reposted at every beginning if continued.

PLEASE ENJOY bows and exits stage before screaming Reviews please to me e-mail.

This Is Me. Can Ya handle it?

Chapter One: Chance Meeting Again.

Chapter One: Chance Meeting Again.

Kurama sat patiently waiting for class to begin. He was happy that his groups of obsessive fan girls have not been stocking him these days. It has been two months since they had a student transfer from a top ranking private school to his school. His name was ShungLee Kyuichi R. Risejinki adopted son to a couple of well-known scientists but been staying with his foster grandfather over the past three years.

He had pale blue hair that he pulled into a high ponytail, which was always tucked under and a few bangs, escaped their prison to fall over his left eye. His eyes where a sea foam green and were lifeless. He had a baby famine-boyish face that made him appear sexless. His voice was so sexless, soft and low. He had heard some of the girls talking about what it would sound like during sex. The school prohibits him from wearing his piercing in school. Kurama could tell that his right ear had two. One was a normal piercing and one was at the top, not too high or low. And his left was done normally as well.

Kurama had spoken to him a few times during class and found out some of the things he liked and disliked. On the double, they became friends. Kurama told him to call him Shuichi. ShungLee said he would if Kurama called him Ryu. Ryu allowed everyone to call him Kyuichi.

They spoke a few more times before hanging out after school before he rushed off.

Kurama began to wonder at his strange behavior. Kurama had noticed bruises along the sides of his arm and the rest of his body after gym class. Which Ryu had taken care to hide them. He found out that the cut on Ryu's wrist he had done himself. It left Kurama still wondering about the others. Every time he asked about them, he would get silence as a reply. Kurama dropped the subject.

Ryu sat not caring if the girls were speaking to him or not. One of the girls was fed up with being ignored, and grabbed his wrist to get his attention. Ryo looked at her sharply before he continued to stare out the window.

"I have been ignoring you al for two months, take a hint, and fuck off." Ryu said before standing to leave the room. One of the guys, who was admiring him for having all the girls pay attention to him, grabbed his arm before he left.

"Hey Ryu, that was rude." He said squeezing his arm.

Ryu looked at the offending arm then at its owner.

"You'll remove your fucking arm from me now. Or you'll find yourself in pain." Ryu said it flatly tilting his head to the right.

The boy let go of Ryu and Ryu walked out the room slowly.

/Something is not right with him. I sense no youki or ki. / Kurama thought has he watched Ryu depart the room.

A group of girls came running toward him.

"Shuichi, did you see what Ryu did?" all of the girls asked.

"Yes, it was very rude of him." The girls nodded in agreement as Kurama spoke. "But you all have been testing his patience since he got here. I myself was surprised he did not do it earlier. You all have been bothering him since he got here. Some guys do not like girls throwing themselves at them. Ryu may be one of them. Now if you'll pardon me."

Kurama stood up and left the room. Kurama walked down the hall to his locker to retrieve his bag before heading to the office to let them know he was leaving.

"Oh Mister Minamino, how may we help you?" one of the school's attendances asked.

"I'm leaving for the day," Kurama said before leaving.

"Oh Mr. Minamino, if you see Mr. Risejinki, he needs to get his pass renewed."

With that Kurama left the building.

Kurama walked silently down the road to Yusuke's apartment. Yusuke had moved out of his mom's to be on his own. Koenman's father had made him start paying them. Just as Kurama rounded the corner, he saw Hagiri Kaname talking to Ryu. Hagiri was leaning over Ryu holding himself up with his hand against the wall Ryu was leaning against. Hagiri leaned in to give Ryu a kiss before Ryu turned his head.

"What's wrong now?" Hagiri said as he moved closer to him.

"…nothing, come on, you owe me lunch." Ryu said before looking around to giving Hagiri a quick kiss but spotted Kurama.

Hagiri looked to see Kurama staring at them with disbelief. Hagiri straightened up and glared at Kurama.

"What do you want Fox-Boy?" Hagiri demanded as his glare deepened at Kurama.

"Sniper, are you the one hurting Ryu?" Kurama demanded, his mind quickly jumping to conclusions that Hagiri was the source of the bruises.

"Why the fuck would I do that for?" Hagiri growled out.

"Kurama it is not him. Why aren't you in school? It is not good for a top student to skip school." Ryu said the last part sarcastically. "Sniper as you call him is my boyfriend and we were on our way to lunch before he got a bit distracted."

"You're ok with it?" Kurama asked, knowing if a respected retired general would. /Curiosity will get the best of you one day, fox/ Kurama thought as he watched Ryu get defensive.

Ryu said nothing as Kurama began to let his mind stray at Ryu's silence.

"Kurama, I'll see you later ok?" Ryu said before he pulled Hagiri to his motorcycle.

"Hey Ryu, call me later about your homework." Kurama said before glaring at Hagiri and waved bye to Ryu.

"Ja Kur-chan." Ryu waved before wrapping his arm around Hagiri as they drove off.

Kurama watched them go, finishing his trip to Yusuke's. Yusuke answered the door before Kurama got a chance to knock. Yusuke began to quickly check Kurama for bruises before pulling him in the apartment and sat him down on the couch.

"Yusuke, what is it?" Kurama asked when Yusuke let him go.

"I felt Hagiri outside; I was making sure he did not hurt you." Yusuke said before blushing.

"Oh yeah…um…he was outside talking to Ryu. They are a couple I think." Kurama said reminding him he caught them about to kiss.

"Ryu, the one who has no aura at all? Hey Kurama did you know that he is one of the top Kendist in Japan?" Yusuke asked remembering something from a magazine he'd just read. "It says that he recently challenged his sensei. I really want to see that match."

"That will be an interesting match.. Yusuke, I am getting ready to go." Kurama said as he headed for the door.

"Kurama?" Yusuke said as Kurama reached for the door.

Kurama turned around to face him. "Yes Yusuke?" Kurama asked sweetly making Yusuke almost melt.

"If you aren't busy Friday, would you like to go somewhere with me?" Yusuke asked, blushing fiercely.

TBC…maybe


End file.
